The Light in the Dark
by damon blade
Summary: Rated for safty sake blood lots of it. meet the world as it could have been if Voldemort won the first war. But what if Harry and one of his parents survied that night and come back ready to fight for the world even at the cost of their soul. ON HOLD SORR
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way so shape or form i wish i did but i don't

A/N: Hi i did this one a little while ago and thought that some of you might like it so here it is and do revrew and let me know what you think.

Chapter 1: First sighting.

The street was dark and quite but that was normal for this part of London now. Muggles walking this way and that trying to service on the scraps of food and old clothing that the Death Eaters left after each tax deduction.

19 year old Hermione walked down the street, her hair and face hidden under many layers of rags. Her eyes downcast so no one would see her face and the rage she felt at what the Death Eaters had done to this area and many others across London.

"And to think he started the world wide attack that Halloween night 18 years ago and left this place like this after one day." She said turning down another alley, her wand hidden under her old coat. It might not be her wand but it worked for her, if not at full strength.

At the end of the alley was an old man. Like everyone else, he was dressed in rags but he did manage to get a formal gray business coat over the top of them. His face was unshaved and his dark brown eyes looked Hermione over when she got close.

"Ah Miss Black what can I do for you today?" He said seating down on a wooden box near by his eyes never leaving her face.

"Information as always, Spider." Hermione said standing before the man while also keeping her eyes open and looking around the dark alleyway for anyone listening to them talk.

"Ah well, today there's a report that the Death Eaters are moving some of the half-blood and Muggle born wizards and witches to the tower for execution tomorrow morning but other then that its all quiet." Spider said while looking Hermione over and licking his lips.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Spider, he was checking her out again and after last time she would have thought he would keep his hands to himself. Hermione had to admit she was not the best looking woman around but with her full breasts and long legs, her face and her loving brown eyes, it was that which made her one of the best walking the streets of London thanks to the Death Eaters taking anyone with a pretty face.

"Thanks Spider I'll be back in a week or some one else will." She said walking off before she would break his hand again.

Spider nodded and walked into the darkness at that. Knowing that if he had touched the stepdaughter of the leader of the resistance group Hydra she would break more than just his hand this time.

Hermione got out into the street in time to see five Death Eaters surround a little girl no older then eight years of age. All of them where laughing at her as they hit her with small jinxes and charms more to humiliate her then hurt her.

Hermione looked away not willing to blow her cover for the girl even if her blood screamed out at this seeing that girl was like her, over 10 years ago before her new father Sirius Black saved her from her tormentors and showed her everything she know about being a witch.

She had just gone three steps away when there was a gun shot ringing out followed by a scream from the Muggles around the street.

Turning around and taking her wand out, Hermione sees one of the Death Eaters laying on the ground, half his head missing and blood flowing from the other half.

The other four Death Eaters looked around for whom had killed their friend to see a man walking down the street with a gun in hand, smoke still coming from the barrel.

Hermione looked at the man to see that he was dressed in a dark red great coat with a black pants and shirt under that. His eyes where hidden by a matching wide brimmed hat. His hair was long and flowing down his back in its rich raven black colour tied in a ponytail with a blood red tie by the looks of it.

"Do Death Eaters get off torturing little girls or is this just your thing?" The man said in a deep voice showing that his teeth where white and well looked after.

The Death Eaters looked the men up and down not noticing a woman walk out of the shadows behind them then taking the little girl back the way she came.

Hermione did and she caught a glimpse of red hair and green eyes as she melted into the shadows taking the crying girl with her.

"Who the hell are you? ... Wait... That doesn't matter. You're dead now." One of the Death Eaters said as he and his friends all fired the killing curse at the man.

The man jumped straight up 20 feet as the curses passed under him and on the way down he pulled out another gun like the other, except that it was a silver pistol and looked a little large for a standard 8mm that most Muggles would use as a sidearm.

Hermione watched in awe as the man fired two more shots that both hit their targets, one in the head the other lost his left shoulder, killing them both to the power of the bullets used.

The man landed and spun on the spot his hat flying off his head showing his long hair and his eyes to full extent, his hair almost like a rope whipped around his front on the way around before laying alone his back.

Hermione watched as the two serving Death Eaters started to back up from this man who was now walking up the street guns still at the ready. When he got a little closer Hermione could see his eyes were the same colour as the woman's from before the same rich green.

"Is that all you have Death Eater, or is there more?" The man said a small smile on his face when he got level with the three bodies of their friends. The Death Eaters passed Hermione just looking at each other, not noticing Hermione who had ducked back into the alley to get out of their way.

One of the Death Eaters turned at this and fired as many spells as he could at the man while the other one started to run as fast as he could, not willing to face this man any more.

The man dodged most of the spells but still some of them hit him before one of the spells exploded, showering the street in rocks and mud and also dust. The sound of a gun shot rang out again before the dust had settled and the Death Eater dropped down, his chest blown away.

Hermione looked into the dust to see the red coat of this man as he walked out of the dust his face unchanged from before. Both his guns where gone but a metal disk was in his hand about the size of a human head his fingers in holes all around the inside of it.

A gasp behind her told her that some one was there and as she turned she sees that it was Spider watching in fear as the man pulled back his hand then throws the disk down the street as the fleeing Death Eater.

"It's true there is a Blue Dragon still alive." Spider said as the scream down the street said the Death Eater hadn't gotten away.

"What do you mean Spider?" Hermione said looking back at the man as the disk came back to his hand and catchers it mid air spinning on the spot the dick vanishing into the coat on the way around his eyes meeting Hermione's for a moment.

"It means that the war just got to a whole new level with one of them in the streets now." Spider said as he run down the alley leaving Hermione to look at the man as he picks up his hat and then vanishes in a blink of the eye a smile on his face while still looking at Hermione.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thank you to Antigone my sweet for cheeking it for me and i hope you all like it i'll keep my other stories and should post tomrrow


	2. Chapter 2: Dock

Disclaimer: I alas do not own Harry Potter I wish I did but I don't all I own is this computer I'm working on and a fell other items in this room of mine.

A/N: Hi people I hope you all liked the last chapter becasue his part two. do review and let me know what you think.

Chapter 2: Docks

Lily Potter couldn't believe this they had only been back in England for a hour, two tops and already her son had started his quest for revenge against Voldemort for the death of his father 18 years ago and the slaughter of the Temple in China not two year ago. Lily sighed and looked down at the little girl in her arms to see a nest of black hair most of which was nothing but rat-tails and a mud covered face, her blue eyes looking around in fear of another Death Eater attacking her.

"Its alright I've got you little one." She said with a friendly smile on her face.

"Is... is it over?" The little girl said in a fearful voice remembering the pain the Death Eaters had inflicted on her not too long ago.

"Yes its over. Come on sweetie, what's your name? We'll see if we can find some food for you." Lily said taking the child's hand and then leading her to the back of the warehouse she and her son where going to use as a base while in London.

"Cathay." The girl said following Lily to the back of the warehouse and then seating on a box Lily pointed out.

"That's a nice name sweetie." Lily said as she opened a box next to them and pulled out a can of dried meat. "Here, eat this sweetie and then can you tell me where your mommy and daddy are?" she opened the can and gave most of the can to Cathay before taking some for herself.Cathay ate the food with a venges while also crying

"My Mummy was taken away over a year ago and daddy went away trying to get her back." Lily lowered her head and takes the now crying child into her arms

"It's ok I've got you." She looked up to see the warehouse doors open and her son Harry walked in, his red coat showing dust and small rocks on the shoulders, his hat resting on his head. Harry walked up to his mother with a distant look on his face and Lily raised a eyebrow at this seeing that she had never seen that look on her son's face before not even when he was studding under the hight master back at the Temple in China.

"What is it, Harry? you've never looked so lost before." Lily said still holding the crying child in he arms.

"What.... Oh nothing, Mum just thinking that's all." Harry said getting another can out of the box next to his mother and opening it his eyes still off in their own little world. Lily looked at her son for a moment then back down at Cathay.

"Come on Sweetie lets get you cleaned up then you can have a nap while I find some clothes for you." Lily said getting to her feet and walking over to the other side of the warehouse.

Harry watched his mother walk away with the little girl and sighed 'Who was that brown eyed girl?' he thought while pulling out one of his guns. It was a standard sidearm for most armies and solders for hire around the world it was Silver talon 9mm with green laser sighting, the barrel silver with the laser on the underside.Pulling out the 9-mag clip Harry looked at the last 6 rounds still in the clip before placing 3 fresh rounds in the clip and placing back in the gun, cocking it catching the bullet still in the chamber. Pulling out the other gun he looked at the last 7 rounds in that one before reloading it into the gun with a full clip also catching the round in the chamber when he cocked the gun. Next to come out of his coat was the silver disk the edge still wet from the Death Eater's blood. Looking at it Harry pulled a white cloth out of his coat it to showing dried blood and then set about clearing his weapon.

Lily walked back over just then, Cathay asleep in her arms a gray blanked warped around her small form.

"So how did it go Harry?" She said placing the sleeping Cathay next to Harry while she started to look through some of the boxes nearby.

"Fine, five less Death Eaters in the world and just some jinxes damaged me is all." Harry said putting the disk back in his coat then taking the coat off. He also takes off his shirt to show a well-muscled chest with a large blue dragon tattoo on his chest. A smaller one on his left shoulder but it also had China's symbol for magic in its claws marking him a spell weaver of the blue dragon from China.

Lily nodded and pulled out some old but clean clothing that would fit Cathay then walked over to her son and takes a look at the damage to his lower chest and back. Lily snorted at the damage

"This is just a scratch compared to what you did in New York last month." She said pulling out her wand and doing some of the counter spells. Harry nodded and looked over at the now clean little girl next to him.

"What do you think we should do with Cathay here?" he said wincing when one of the spells was undone.

"I plan on looking after her seeing that you have grown up to fast for me." Lily said looking at the little girl herself with a smile.

Harry smiled "A little sister form me to look after." He said with a smile to his mother before kissing her on the cheek and then laying down to sleep of the rest of the damage he had taken today. Lily looked at her son then walked over to the door to the warehouse to keep an eye out for any more Death Eaters and there allies walking the docks of London.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was seating in her quiet little corner at Hydra H.Q deep under the city looking at one of the bullet casing from the man who was know on the streets as a Blue Dragon.

Unlike other bullets she has seen this one had the Chines symbol for fire carved into the shell and after waving her wand over it she found out that a small exploding charm had been placed on the bullet.

"Well if anything he can't miss with this sort of ammo." Hermione said looking at the casing for a little longer.

Sighing she looked at the single bed with very thin sheets on it in one corner her books stacked next to it the table she was sitting at had only three legs so the fourth leg was a stone that was jutting out of her wall next to it. The chair she was sitting on was the only thing in the room that looked new what with some padding and arms on it still. On the table was an arrangement of books but also resting against one wall was an old teddy bear with one eye missing, the fur matted with dirt and ash. Placing the shell on the table she opened the book before her where she was trying to find out anything about the Blue Dragons or more to the point where they had learned some of those moves that the man was doing in that street earlier that day.

Hermione was still looking through one of her books an hour later and was just about to reach over for another one when a hand took hers and a voice says "You know you should take it easy on the studying ever now and then." Hermione smiled and looked over at her stepfather Sirius Black

"I know but I want to know about this man and the group called Blue Dragon that's all." She said giving her stepfather a hug. "Seeing that I know they are a very old order but that's it."

Sirius looked all right a little tried around the eyes and his hair was unkempt as was his beard but other wise he looked like he did when his best friend married Lily over 20 years ago.

"Why you want to know?" he said sitting back on Hermione's bed.

Hermione blushed knowing what her father was thinking "No I do not have a crush on our single Blue Dragon, its just that today I saw him take out five Death Eaters without even trying by the looks of it." She said while picking up the book she was reaching for before.

Sirius nodded and smiled "I'll tell you what I know, and that is he is one hard to beat customer. Just last month the New York branch of Voldemort's power was levelled by this guy. All the Death Eaters and most of the dark monsters working there were killed or scared beyond words and are now locked up somewhere." Hermione looked shocked at her father and said in a quite voice

"If he did that what is he doing here?"

Sirius sighed "I don't know and that is what is worrying me." He looked at Hermione and said "When ever you're on the streets keep a eye out for him but don't get in his way seeing that he is a unknown to us." Hermione nodded and when back to her book while Sirius walked out of her room and go and have a talk with the other leaders of the Hydra retsinas about this new player in London.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was close to midnight before Harry woke up and got his clothes back on. Lily was over in the manager's old office cooking some late night dinner for him seeing that Cathay and her had eaten earlier that night.

"Hi Harry, your dinner is ready and where do you plan on going tonight?" Lily said handing Harry some rice and meat with chopsticks.

Harry smiled and started to eat his dinner while also looking over at his new baby sister in the corner.

"I was thinking of going back to that street from before and taking out any other Death Eaters there." He said after finishing his dinner. Lily nodded and watched as her son got his hat and coat on before leaving out into the dark night knowing that it would be noon before he got back.

"He grow up too fast, James but I know he had too to beat Voldemort but after this will he be able to go back to a normal life or war will be in his blood for all his life." Lily said a single tear falling down the side of her face at her son's willingness to fight this war for the wizarding and Muggle worlds.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry got to the street at two in the morning and he started to walk the area he had fought the Death Eaters that day paying close attention to the area the brown eyed girl had been. After looking around the alley enterance he walked down it his hand resting close to one of his guns while seeing if this alley was her home or just a place she was at that time.

"Why am I even caring about her anyway not like I have never meet a girl before." He said after walking in half way. After looking around that area Harry moved on down the street keeping his eyes and ears open to any tremble. "Is it always this quiet in this city? Even New York had portals on the street." Harry said softly while moving from shadow to shadow Muggles missing him by mere feet as he passed their beds. Harry was about to head back and gets some more sleep when a woman's scream rang out from up ahead.

Not thinking Harry started down the street at top speed knowing that scream only to well. When he got around the corner he was conformed in his guest. A young woman no older then Harry's 19 years was up ageist a wall, a Death Eater advancing on her. Her cloths where ripped showing her breast and most of her lower chest to the Death Eater. Her hair was a light blonde with dark highlights her brown eyes showing the fear at her attack. Harry walked up behind the man his eyes glowing with an inner fire seeing that he hated rapes the most. Pulling a evil looking dagger out of his coat Harry smiled at the woman whom had seen him and then drove the hook pointed weapon into the Death Eaters back then pulling it out after twisting it taking most of his internal organs with it. The woman screamed at the sight before her and then fainted at the blood running along the ground and pooling at her feet. Harry shook his head and with a quick move of his wrist cut any remanding organs from the dagger before placing it in his coat. Couching down Harry covered the woman with what was left of her clothes then picked her up and started for the docks thinking that he would have to wait to find the rest in this city.

About halfway to the docks Harry was surrounded by no less then 10 people all of them dressed in rags but had wands at the ready and aiming at Harry's head and heart. One of them walked forwards to standing ahead of the rest his unkempt beard showing from under the scarf across his face. "If you don't mind me asking friend who might you be to go walking around this late with one of my infirmities?" The man said while looking at the women in Harry's arms.

Harry nodded to the man and put the woman down and held up his hands getting back to his feet. "She's all yours, friend." Harry said looking around the circle of wizards and witches only to see the brown eyes of that girl from before looking at him.

Hermione was in just as much shock seeing one of her friends being handled by the Blue Dragon. Not thinking she walked up to next to Sirius and said for him to hear "Sirius that's the same outfit from before when who ever it was attacked the five Death Eaters from before."

Sirius nodded and after two of his people had gotten their friend out of the way said "So you're the Blue Dragon what brings you to this city?"

Harry smiled "Just a little death and destruction to one Voldemort and then who knows." He said while one hand riched under his coat and takes the last weapon hidden with in it. Sirius looked at the man before him and the whip he pulled out then over at Hermione who was looking at the Blue Dragon with a little more then just professional interest.

"Well I don't see anything wrong with that so what do you say to coming back to our base and helping with the fight from there?" he said while stepping in fount of Hermione.

Harry smiled 'why do there all say that?' he thought but said "Thanks but no I work alone but if you like you can name someone from your group here to be our go between for the rest of the time I'm here?"

Before Sirius could say anything Hermione stepped pass him and up to the Blue Dragon "I'll be your go between Blue Dragon if that's ok with you?" she said while looking the man before her in the eye, her wand back in her ragged robes.

"Hermione..." Sirius started but was cut off.

"Its my choice Sirius not yours now do you accept me as the go between?" she said the last to the Blue Dragon before her.

Harry looked Hermione up and down taking in the cloths and also the fin build she had "Fine." Harry said holding out a hand to her then after she takes it headed off into the night while the rest of the Hydra reisistance broke up and headed back to the underground network leaving Hermione in the Dragons claws.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you all like it and once again thank you to Anitgone for cheeking it for me.


	3. Chapter 3: True Face

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way so shape or form i wish i did but i don't

A/N: Thanmk you to my reviews i hope you liked this and i also hope that you keep tilling me what you think of this story.

Chapter 3: True face.

Hermione looked at the Blue Dragon as he part jumped part walked up on the roof of one of the old buildings along the dock. He vanished from sight for a moment then a rope fell down to land in fount of her. "Climb up" His voice said as she nodded and started to climb.

As Hermione got to the roof she saw the Blue Dragon was holding the rope with one hand it was wrapped around his forearm three times and his boots had the heels driven through the old roofing boards so he wouldn't slide forward. His other hand was holding one of his guns, a green laser sight moving around the rooftops. 'How can he be that strong while half of use can berley lift a box this days.' She thought as he pulled the rope up and then led the way across the rooftops, Hermione right behind him. After a while he jumped down from the roof and landed then turned and held out his hands to her.

"You have got to be kidding?" Hermione said looking at the 20-foot drop.

"I'll catch you. now jump, I'm hungry." Harry said pushing his hat off so he could see Hermione better on the way down. Hermione gulped and climbed over the edge until she was hanging from the roof by her fingers, then let go only to be caught by Harry before she even hit the ground.

'Damn, he's strong and got a nice body at that.' She thought as Harry put her on the ground and the headed off into the dusk of the dockyard after getting his hat back. Hermione followed him until there got to an old warehouse with boxes piled up in front of it. Harry led the way around to the side and then opened the side door for Hermione to enter first. The inside of the warehouse was piled high with boxes and crates but the manager's office light was on and a soft voice was talking from there but Hermione couldn't make out the words. Harry walked in behind her and then started to walk over to the manager's office Hermione right behind him.

Walking into the office Hermione saw a red haired woman with sighs of gray showing at her temple her eyes the same rich green as Harry's and her face was soft and kind to look at. Her clothing was a black turtle nick and jeans. A dagger was resting in the belt. Next to her was the little girl from the other morning dressed in some old muggle clothing but much better than what Hermione was wearing now. Harry walked over to the woman and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi Mum, looks like this reisistance is faster to get in touch then others we know." He said pulling off his hat and coat after telling her about the Death Eater he had taken out that night.

"Mum?" Hermione said slowly walking over to the red head seating at the manager's desk.

Lily looked up at Hermione and smiled a kind and gentle smile to help ease the shock. "Yes I'm his mother but you can call me Lily and when he's not in the streets call him Harry and over in the corner is Little Cathay."

Hermione looked in the corner to see the black haired little girl playing with some old toys with a smile on her face a rare thing this days "Lily that's the name of one of my step-Father's old friends before this all happened."

Lily looked down at the floor when Hermione said this "Who is your step-father? If you don't mind me asking."

Hermione looked at Lily and then at Harry who had pulled out an evil looking dagger and was now clearing with an old clothe. "His name's Sirius Black why?" she said keeping an eye on that dagger.

Lily's eyes widened at the name "His still alive after alls these years." Seating back in the chair a distant look on her face.

"Yes he is why do you know him?" Hermione said seating on one of the chairs on the room and still watching Harry pull out one of his guns for clearing now.

"Yes I do, back at school I knew him along with three other boys one of which I married the other betrayed us and the last had a problem with the full moon." Lily said a small smile on her face at the thought of the old troublemakers of Hogwarts.

Hermione looked at Lily then at Harry who had finished one gun and was now working on the other while also listening to what his mother was saying. "Well Sirius did talk about one of his friends who married by the name of James and how he was the godfather to a boy named...." She trailed of then looking at Harry "How he was the godfather to a boy named Harry." She finished in a low voice.

Lily smiled "Well I must say you are quicker then most seeing that all the other girls cared about was if they could get into his pants at night." She said looking over at her son who was finishing up and then heading over to the cooking pot she had left on a side table earlier that morning.

Harry gave a small laugh and said "Yeah she's right, just last year a red head kept trying to jump me ever time I left my room back in LA. Man was she a pain in the back and neck." He had by then picked up a blow and was spooning rice then some meat and vegetables into the blow.

Hermione looked hungrily at the food as Harry finished spooning it into the blow but instead of starting to eat he walked over to Hermione and handed her the blow along with some chopsticks "Thank you." She said quietly while trying to manage the chopsticks. Harry smiled and walked back over and got another blow full before seating on the floor in one of the corners and started to eat. Lily raised a eyebrow at this seeing that her son always left it to the guest to get their own food and just ignored them most of the time and sat back and let her do most of the talking.

"Now Hermione was it... I'll make you a deal you tell us how Sirius got to be your stepfather and I'll tell you how Harry and I escaped that Halloween night 18 years ago." Hermione looked up after giving up on the chopsticks and was using them like a shove to eat her breakfast.

"Sounds fair so who goes first?" she said taking another bit of the rice and vegetables.

Lily leaned back and said "You my dear, then I well tell." Hermione nodded and put the blow on the table before her then taking a deep breath started to talk unknowing that Harry had walked up behind her and was watching her closely.

(A/N I am making the stories of their past in flashbacks and if you don't like it.. well, get used to it)

Flashback

Little five year old Hermione was seating in the burned out ruins of her old home, her mother seating across from her cooking what was left of the food after the Death Eaters attacked over a year ago. Her father had died that night trying to stop them.

Holly Granger was looking up at her daughter, a sad smile on her face. Her daughter was covered in ash and dirt, her old clothes just as dirty as her face. Her once bushy brown hair was just as bushy as before, just now more black then brown. "Honey, dinners ready." She said softly while handing her a bowl and teaspoon to eat it with. Hermione nodded and reached out to take the bowl putting her only stuffed toy that survived the fire down next to her.

"Thanks mamma." She said as she started to eat with a vegenance. Holly nodded and started to eat while looking at the stuffed bear that her daughter only ever put down to eat.

"We' ll have to move on tomorrow, dear so eat as much as you can after all there might be more food in London, ok?." Hermione nodded and finished eating before heading over to the blanked that was her bed and get some sleep for the next day's walk. Holly awoke first that morning and cooked what was left over from last night's dinner and then gave it to her daughter before heading out to London which was a three-day's walk away.

It was nightfall the second night out on the road when some of Voldemort's lackeys found Holly and Hermione seeking shelter in an abandoned house alone the road. Holly had gone out to see if there was any food around, leaving Hermione alone with her stuffed bear and also telling her "Now Hermione if I don't come back I wont you to go to London and try to serve through this ok Honey?" she had said.

Hermione nodded and watched her mother leave the hut never to return. Hermione left the next morning feeling alone for the first time ever after her mother had failed to return to her last night Hermione left that morning like she promised her mother and was now walking the road to see London in the distance.

The next three years in London where ease going but food was very hard to come by but Hermione got by with the help of a kind man who would stop by ever now and then to give her a little food or a good story about better days. One day Hermione was out in the street looking through some of the trash the Death Eaters had through out to see if anything was edible or salvageable, only to be caught by one of them and thrown into the middle of the street, three of his friends walking out with him to look at the little girl they had caught.

"Hey guys, it looks like a rat in the street! what do you think we should do with it?" the man said his face hidden by the mask all the Death Eaters wear out in the street.

"Please, I just..." Hermione started to talk but cried out in pain as one of them kicked her in the side.

"Hey did you hear something?" one of the other said with a laugh at the now crying little girl.

"No I didn't. Did you?" another said to his friend kicking Hermione in the other side.

Hermione was started to crawl away but was stopped when the one to catch her in the first place placed a foot on her back and then pressed down on her "AHHHHHHHH!" Hermione cried out at this while trying to get out from under this man.

"Hey guys this little rat just tried getting away! can't have that can we?." The man said pulling out his wand and saying "Crucio"

Hermione screamed out at the pain that run though her body but stopped the moment the Death Eater stopped gasping for breath. Just then, a large black dog ran out into the street and attacked the Death Eaters that had said nothing so far, taking his throat out in the one move. The other three turned around in to see the dog change shape and into the man that had helped Hermione survive the last three years.

"Sirius Black, always playing the hero! well... I think you should die now." One of them said before firing the killing cause at him. Sirius smiled and dodged the spell and fired one of his own hitting the death eater head on killing him while the other two run not welling to lose their lives to Black. Sirius nodded and looked down to sees Hermione slowly crawl away.

"Hermione." He called running up to Hermione and helping her to her feet. "Come on, I'll take you somewhere safe."

Hermione looked at Black then just started to cry falling into his arms. Sirius nodded and picking the little girl up he start to walk to her box in an allay and then after getting the things she had gathered takes her down into the sewer.

End Flashback

Hermione was in tears by the end of her story and was crying into Harry's lower chest while Lily seat back thinking how like Sirius to save a little girl he hardly knew. Harry, not used to dealing with crying girls, just ran a hand through her hair while looking at his mother for help. Lily smiled at her son and walked around the desk and took Hermione out of his arms and starts to talk to her and calm her down. Hermione looked at Lily after a while and said quietly so only she could hear

"Why is Harry so withdrew from everyone other then you?" feeling a little hurt that Harry had left the room for the moment and handing her over to Lily. Lily sighed and looked out the window in the office wall and said softly

"That is what your about to find out and no dear its not you he's like that all the time with other people."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thank you to Antigone again for cheeking this again. also do review this this people i do like to hear from you.


	4. Chapter 4: Halloween

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way so shape or form i wish i did but i don't

A/N: hay people now chapter for you hope you like it and do review i would also like to thank Antigonesev for cheeking it for me again.

Chapter 4: Halloween

Hermione sat back in her chair while Lily made a cup of tea and Harry toke a walk around the warehouse to make sure no one had entered it while Hermione had told them about herself.

Lily handed a cup to Hermione while taking her seat behind the desk her hands placed in fount of her while waiting for Harry to get back. Hermione looked over at Cathay and then down at her drink before saying anything

"So what tip of girls does Harry go for, if you don't mind me asking." Lily smiled and lend back in her chair.

"He has no tip from what I can till but if it makes you feel better he is acting a little diffrent to you than any of the others trying to get to know him better." Hermione smiled at this and then looked over at the door when Harry walked in his gun in hand. "Ah Harry good now its time to tell Hermione here about that night so take a seat." Lily said to her son while looking to see what Cathay was doing than sat back and looked at Hermione.

Flashback......

Lily Potter was seating in the nursery with baby Harry after another fight with James about being stuck in this house for another month.

"Oh I will go nuts if I have to stay here another month!!" Lily said to Harry as he was playing with one of his toys seeing that he never when to sleep until after 9 o'clock even with sleeping potions slipped into his drink. Lily got to her feet and headed down stairs to see James, who sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea thinking about their latest fight

"James are you alright?" Lily said walking up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Yeah just thinking is all, and you're right we need to get out of here for a while." James said looking back over his shoulders at Lily. Lily nodded but before she could say anything she heared Harry starting to cry upstairs.

She looked over at the clock to see it was 8 o'clock "Right on time." She said walking up stairs know that Harry just wanted someone with him for a little while.

"Hay sweetie." Lily said to Harry when she entered the room a smile on her face. Harry smiled back at his mother and started to try and get out of his crib to get to her. Lily shook her head and walked over and took him out of his bed and holds him close "What's Mummy's little boy doing?" She said while trying to flatten down his hair "Just like your father's." Harry gave a little laugh and buried his head into her hair. Lily smiled and started to play with Harry a little until James yelled up the stairs

"Lily, GO! he's here!" The sound of the door being blow of its hinges not a moment later.

Lily held Harry close and ran from the room and down the stairs to see Voldemort torturing James with one of the Unforgiven curses. "James!" she yelled while still holding Harry close.

James managed to look over at Lily and smiled. "Go" he mouthed to her before reaching up and held his wand before him. Lily closed her eyes and ran out the back door and into the woods behind the house Harry crying into her shoulder as the house behind them exploded and a scream rang out across the clearing.

Lily stopped and looked behind her to see a black shape walk out of the house and into the woods the fire showing his out line. "How..." Lily said softly as she turned and started running into the woods even faster as Voldemort started to walk slowly into the woods the explosion taking a lot out of him.

Laying in the burned out remains of the house James closed his eyes, breathing out his last breath he also breathed the words "Run...." As his wand turned to dust after feeding magic into it over and over again making the explosion that had weakened Voldemort.

Lily was still running close to midnight, Voldemort acting like a blood hound and not letting go of their scent. She stopped in a clearing to catch her breath and to cheek Harry for any injuries.

"Why can't I lose him?" She said to Harry while looking the way, she heard a twig break followed by a cause and small cry of pain "Must have taken a lot out of him." She said hearing this and started to head out into the woods again hoping that the portkey she and James had rigged up in case this happened was still there. Getting to a cave not to long after that Lily walked in to see the old school book seating on the rock right where there had left it nearly a year ago. "I hope it still works." She said picking the book up and then placing one of Harry's hands on it. "Now hold on sweetie we going away from that bad man." She said saying the password to activate the port key. Voldemort walked in on time to see Lily say the word and before he could say or do anything she and Harry vanished and his scream of rage rang out in the woods not long after.

Lily opened her eyes and smiled at what greeted her the Eiffel Tower standing right across from the alley she was standing in now. "Thank God." She said softly while looking Harry over before slowly walking out into the street and looking for the hotel she and James had gone to for their honeymoon. Getting there Lily paid for a room and then no sooner had she gotten there then she and Harry fell asleep on the large bed her tears falling at the lost of the one man she loved above them all.

It was noon before Harry's crying reached Lily's ears along with another voice trying to cram Harry down. Lily opened her eyes to see the maid walking back and forth trying to get Harry to go back to sleep or calm down so Lily could get more sleep. The maid was in her early twenties her long blond hair tied back into a bun with some of it also flowing out of it and the classic French maid out fit hugging her figure very well.

"He's hungry and needs a bath." Lily said getting up and walking over to the now weeping maid.

"I tried to calm him down but I've got no experience with babies Miss." The maid said still holding Harry in her arms. Lily smiled and takes Harry from the maids arms

"If you can could you get me some baby food and I'll bathe him then if your willing, I can leave him with you while I go and get some things in the city."

The maid nodded and said "I can do that but wouldn't someone else be better then me at looking after your child?"

"No I'll trust you to do a good job now go get that food and tell your boss I'm borrowing you for the afternoon." Lily said taking Harry into the bathroom and starting the water for a nice warm bath with her son.

Lily was laying in the bath Harry playing in the water at her feet while she just lay there keeping an eye on him and also thinking about what to do now.

The sound of the door opening brought her out of her thoughts and looked over to see the same maid standing in the door way her backed turned and a towel just visible in her hands. "Its alright dear not like I have anything you haven seen in the mirror." Lily said a small smile on her face as she got out of the bath and put on the bath robe that was over the sink then picked Harry up out of the bath and started to dry him off.

"I know that Miss just that well you know." The maid said her cheeks turning pink.

Lily gave a small laugh and said "That's alright now come here and finish clearing Harry up and don't worry I'll be right here. Oh, what's your name?"

The maid turned and said softly while walking over and placing the try on the sink "Annie, Miss."

"Plisse call me Lily." She said watching Annie finish drying Harry then start to put his clothes on with shacking hands "His not going to bite and his a lot tougher than he looks Annie." Lily said while looking at the lunch Annie had brought with the baby food.

End flashback..........

Lily stopped taking when Harry got to his feet and headed over to the door his gun in hand and ready. Hermione was seating across from her eyes fixed on her waiting for the rest of the story, Cathay had also stopped playing with her toys and was watching Lily also waiting.

"Mum I think we are going to where the reisistance's is in London now." Harry said pulling the clip out of his gun and loading another one this one had light blue colour to the bullets and not a light red.

Lily nodded knowing what those bullets where capable of. "Hermione you're our guide." She said pointing her wand at the back wall.

Hermione nodded and looked out the window to see that it was pitch black outside "Why is it so dark out?" she said but ducked when Lily blows the back wall out.

Lily looked at Hermione then taking Cathay in her arms said "Vampires."

Hermione's eyes widened and then lead the way out of the office and down one of the side streets in time to hear the first gunshot of Harry's gun behind them. Harry was keeping an eye behind them, his red coat blowing out behind him as he ran to catch up with the others. Both Guns in hand one with the holy bullets loaded in it the other his fire rounds his hat staying on his head even with the wind kicking up. Hermione was leading the way down the street firing spells whenever a lesser Vampire tried blocking their path. Harry came through not a moment later while firing one of his guns, taking Vampires' heads and hearts as he went for any that was still standing after Hermione had hit them. Lily was keeping count of how many times Harry had fired his guns in her head while holding Cathay in her arms

"Harry you've only four rounds left in one and three in the other." She called back while dodging a falling Vampire from the roof.

"I know Mum, I can count." Harry called as he fired another shoot at one of the passing Vampires. Hermione had just gotten around a corner but stopped when three Vampires blocked the way through, their fangs showing in the low light hands held wide out from their bodies.

"I can't take all of them." She said when Lily got even with her. Lily's hands where full though so she couldn't fight. Just then three bullets passed Hermione's head and entered the three Vampire's heads and chest turning them all into dust. Harry slid past, one leg out in front of him, the other bent and held close to his body one of his clips falling from his gun as he loaded a now one in the same move. Lily started to run again bending over and grabbing the used clip for reloading later. Hermione started moving as well and was passing Harry not long afterwards as he takes the rear guard post again. Harry looked over his shoulder to see the master Vampire coming down the alley his fine business suit making him look like a lawyer more than a blood drinker.

"Great here comes the master." Harry said while thinking if he had any holy rounds left. Hermione heared this and looked a head to see some light

"The edge of the spell is coming up." She called but stopped in shock when another Vampire walked out in front of her.

This one was female and unlike the others they had killed this one had no bite marks on her neck. Her face was pale and he eyes where amber with a light brushing of brown in them. Her hair was a bushy brown like Hermione's and her lips where a blood red. Her clothing was skin-tight black leather from the neck down to her toes that no one breathing could wear with out holding their breath for as long as there wore that. Hermione looked in shock at the Vampress before her

"Mum?" she said softly as it smiled at he showing its fangs.

Holly Granger smiled at her daughter and said "Yes dear. Come on, it time to go home and join me." She said lowering her head down to her daughter's throat while Hermione just starred into space thanks to the charming effects of vampire eyes. Lily looked ahead when Hermione had called out and her eyes widened when she sees Holly about to bite her own daughter's throat.

"Harry! Six Twelve." She yelled ducking and hoping Harry would aim this time. Harry, hearing this turned so he was now facing the wall on his right while a gun when up and pointed down both ends of the alleyway. He looked to his left now to see the master Vampire a bullet wounds already in him but still coming then he looked to the right to see Hermione in the Vampiress's hands about to be bitten. Taking aim with his laser sighting with the right, Harry fired the last two rounds in his left hopping there hit the master and slows him down even more. After getting a clean shot Harry fired hitting Holly in the shoulder and throwing her into the wall as it was a acid bullet loaded in the gun now. Holly screamed and started up the wall while Hermione started to shack her head to clear the last of the charm she was under. Lily was on her feet the moment Harry had fired and was now level with Hermione "Move." She said shoving Hermione in the back knowing that Harry was running out of ammo that would hurt this master's.

"But that..." Hermione started but was pushed into the day light at the end of the alley Lily not far behind her.

"I know it was your mother but remember she is not your mother any more now keep moving just because we're out of the dark doesn't mean were safe yet." Lily said as Hermione nodded and started to lead the way down the main street Muggles getting out of their way. A scream echoed from the alley later as another gun shot sounded. Harry came flying out of the alleyway a claw mark running over one shoulder and other marks alone his chest and back whin he hit the wall on the other side of the street coursing it to collapse under him. "Son of a bitch." He said getting to his feet rubble all around him and looking into the alley to see the Master vampire and Holly both looking at him from the edge of the darkness spell. "I'll be seeing you both later." He said before starting to run down the street to catch up with his mother and the others, one arm hanging at his side.

Lily looked over her shoulder when Hermione got to a manhole and was now pulling it off so there could get into the sewer system below the city.

"Harry!" she cried when Harry came around the corner blood running down one side of his body his black shirt now going darker and starting to go glossy and cline to his cheats and side.

Hermione looked up and ran up to Harry while telling Lily "Get down there I'll get him. Take the first right you come to on the left hand passage and then someone well meet you there." Lily nodded and with Cathay in her arms started down into the sewer. Hermione got to Harry's side and managed to get one of his arms around her shoulders while leading him down the manhole then with a flick of her wand had it closed and warded after she had fallen through.

"Harry you all right?" she said while lighting the tip of her wand to look over his wounds.

"No offense or anything but your mother is a real bitch." Harry said passing out from the pain-running through his right side.

"Harry don't you dare pass out on me." Hermione said taking him by the shoulders and shacking him.

"Dear god girl, not there!." Harry cried out when Hermione applied pressure on his right shoulder.

"Well it got you awake now come on I can't treat those here." Hermione said pulling Harry to his feet then leading him down the passage of her home for over 10 years.

Harry leaned against Hermione until a voce said from one of the side tunnels to the one their where in said "Hermione how many people you bring down today?" a middle aged man with red hair said walking out into the light of Hermione's wand.

"Bill I'll talk later but right now my friend here needs help so shut up and help me get him to Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said while giving Harry's good shoulder a squeeze to keep him awake.

"Fine but that woman that was here earlier nearly had my head before." Bill Weasley said walking over to Hermione and taking Harry's bad arm around his shoulders then led the way to the Hydra catacombs.


	5. Chapter5: Hydra

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way so shape or form I wish I did but I don't

A/N: Sorry this toke so long to do folks been working on my other stories and forgot about this one sorry again. Anyway here is the next chapter to The Light in the Dark and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

1Chapter 5: Hydra.

Sirius Black was walking down one of the old catacomb walkways heading to the make shift Hospital wing of Hydra his step daughter Hermione at his side as she told him everything she had found out about the Blue Dragon and his mother Lily.

"Are you shore her name is Lily and the Blue Dragon is her son and his is Harry?" Sirius said to Hermione walking by the Weasley area of the catacombs waving at Molly who was talking to her sons Bill and Ron.

"Yes Sirius she said her name is Lily Potter and that the Blue Dragon is her son called Harry Potter." Hermione said for the fourth time in an hour.

Sirius nodded and led the way into the hospital area and over to one of the beds in the private area to see the red hair of Lily seating asleep in a chair next to Harry's bed. Harry was also asleep his chest bare to the whole world to see the large Blue Dragon tattoo under the bandages over his right shoulder. Cathay was seating on the floor playing with one of the other children that lived in the compound.

Hermione walked over to standed next to Harry's bed and takes his hand into hers with out thinking about it.

Sirius looked at James wife then over at Harry taking in the cuts and bruises over his chest and face. "It is Lily and little Harry, but how did they survive the attack over 18 years ago?" He said crouching down next to Lily. Hermione looked up from Harry's face and told him everything she had been told about that night when James Potter had died leaving out where Lily portkeyed to that night until she herself told Hermione the rest of the story. Sirius nodded at the story and then looked over at the red greatcoat that had repaired it self and the weapons on the table next to the bed. He reached out and picked up one of the 9mm's and looked it over pulling out the clip to take a look at the 7 light green bullets in the clip. "And he killed over 18 Vampires with this?" he said to Hermione who was still looking at Harry again.

"Yes he even stopped my mother from killing me but it was that from what I can till that got him thrown into that wall." She said softly while looking at Harry's sleeping face.

Sirius looked at Hermione "Don't blame your self over what happened out there and besides most men would have been killed by that throw." He said putting the gun back on the table and then picking up the other one and pulling the empty clip from it "What was the ammo in this one?" he asked Hermione who was looking behind Sirius.

"Afternoon Professor." Hermione said to Minerva who walked in her walking stick tapping Sirius on the shoulder.

Sirius turned and smiled at the blind woman and his former Professor "How are you feeling today Minerva?" he said putting the gun down.

"Fine Mr Black now what this I hear about Lily and Harry coming back from the dead?" Minerva asked while walking slowly over to Lily and Harry's sleeping form her walking stick tapping all the way over.

"Well if what ever you have heared about this then its all true Lily is in the chair in fount of you asleep I might add as is Harry." Sirius said picking up the metal disk Hermione said Harry could throw and returns to him.

Minerva reached out with one hand and touched Lily softly on the side of the face "If only I could see again oh how good it would be to talk to her again and see those eyes work out any problem I give her." She said as Hermione held out a hand to guide her hand to Harry's face.

Sirius nodded and pulled the dagger next to take a look at while saying "Well you can still talk to her but I would like to know where she and Harry have been over 18 years now?"

"That you will have to wait to for another time while my son is like this I well not be tilling any stores." Lily's voice said from her chair as her eyes opened and take in the three people standing around her son's bed.

Minerva smiled and turned her head to Lily showing the scars running down both eye leads from when Death Eaters had burned her eyes out. "Lily how have you been and why have you come back now?" she said taking the seat Sirius offered her.

Lily smiled sadly at her former Transfiguration Professor and said, "Harry and I came back for revenge against Voldemort for killing James and the massacre of the Blue Dragon Temple in Chian. But that's all from me what have I missed over the last years in England?"

Sirius looked at Hermione and then at Minerva. "Its bad here Voldemort set up a command and base in the Tower and even lives there now killing anyone who well not server him as a Death Eater from the wizarding world. Muggles are just a work force for him not to mention cattle to his dame undead followers." He said while looking down at the floor thinking about Hermione's mother and how someone would have to kill her other than Hermione herself for how can he ask her to kill her own mother even if she is a Vampire now.

Lily nodded and said softly "And who serviced the attack on Hogwarts?"

Minerva looked at Lily and sighed "My self alone with Professor Flitwick, Sprout alone with Madam Pomfrey where the only Professors that lived through the attack Hagrid did as well but that's all."

Lily looked at the floor "Dumbledore?" she said even lower then before so only Minerva heared her thanks to some charms to sharpen her hearing.

"His in Voldemort's tower as his toy to keep him entertained over all this years." Minerva said holding out a hand to Lily who takes it into hers.

Every one was quiet for a while until Harry seat up in bed and gasped a breath of air like he had run 10 mile's none stop.

Lily looked at her son and smiled "Harry how are you doing?" she said placing a hand on his foreheads.

Harry looked around taking in the now faces and then looked at his mother. "Fine but can someone till me what is digging into my back?" he said reaching around to his back and then pulled sharply and brings the hand back around to show a small rock covered in blood. "That's better." He said then fell back into bed asleep again.

Sirius raised a eyebrow and said to Lily "Is he always like this after taking that much of a beating?"

Lily smiled at her son "Most of the time in faceted this is the only time he is like James any other time he's just Harry cold and bent on revenge. I'm afraid for him what happens after the war and Voldemort's dead who well he fight who well bring him back from this life?"

Hermione was listen to this but also managed to roll Harry onto his side to take a look at his back to make shore no more rocks and bits of wood where still in his back. "If it helps Lily I'll help as best I can." She said pulling a small pick of wood out of his back then stopping the blood flow with a simple healing charm she had been shown.

Lily looked at Hermione and nodded "Thank you for that Hermione but now what do we do now Harry's out of it for another two days at lest and I have little Cathay here to look after now." She said while looking at Sirius and Minerva.

Sirius looked at Lily then at Hermione who was seating on the floor next to Harry's bed his hand in hers again. "Well you could till use your story or we can seat back and wait for Harry to recover and then help him take Voldemort down." He said while pulling up a chair for himself.

Lily looked at Harry then over at Sirius "Where did I leave it Hermione oh yes I was getting ready to go into the Paris magically world for some things I needed to travel with Harry here…"

Flashback

Annie looked up after changing Harry and then holding him while Lily carried the try out into the living room for her lunch.

"Now I'll be two hours tops ok Annie if you need me just call this number and I'll know its you." Lily said handing a piece of paper with a number on it while also pulling on a coat then with a nod left the hotel and headed to the gate to the magically world.

Walking down Paris version of Diagon Alley Lily headed to the bank and pulled as much money she could then headed to the adventures mart to get all the climbing equipment needed so she and Harry could live on the road. Out of sight of Voldemort and his thugs until she could work out everything about what to do.

After an hour Lily had everything she need to live off the road for a year and headed to the hotel and then to her room.

When she entered the sight of Harry walking slowly up to her and then hugging her leg greeted her. "Hay where's Annie Harry?" she said a smile on her face.

Annie walked in a smile on her face "I'm right here Mis, we where playing if that all right?" she said seating in a chair nearby.

Lily shacks her head "I don't mind anything to take his mind off last night anyway what do I ow you for the babysitting for two hours?" Lily said seating down next to Annie.

"Oh nothing Mis I enjoyed doing it now I better take my leave of you Mis." Annie said getting to her feet and heading to the door.

Lily watched until she was about to leave before saying "Annie I just wonted to till you if anything strange starts to happen around here get out of town and into the hills." Lily said heading over to her room to get ready to leave in an hour.

Annie looked over her shoulder at Lily but shrugged it of and left.

A hour later Lily was ready and heading out to the airport and he flight to Chain and she hoped safety until Harry was ready to face Voldemort and his troops.

End Flashback.

Lily stopped talking when Madam Pomfrey walked in and started to check Harry over but when she left Lily just looked at Harry while Sirius looked at her "Lily what happened next?" he said while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"That is another store for another time Sirius now if you don't mind I would like to be with my son alone." Lily said looking over at Sirius then Minerva.

Sirius nodded and help Minerva to her feet while also rounding up Cathay and her now friend but when he turned to Hermione he sees her asleep her head resting next to Harry's side his hand still in hers.

Lily followed Sirius's eyes and smiled "I'll keep a eye on her Sirius you take care of Cathay for a while." She said while walking around and then somehow pulling Hermione onto the bed and resting next to Harry.

Sirius nodded and led the way out of the room with Minerva and Cathay and into the catacombs thinking about what Lily has said so far about her past.


	6. Chapter 6: The Final Telling Starts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way so shape or form I wish I did but I don't

A/N: Hi folks sorry it toke so long been working on my other story. Anyway some of you have asked why Harry hasn't been using magic. Well he has been he uses it on himself to make himself faster stronger and take hits longer. He can do other things with his magic like this which you well see in later chapters so just enjoy and let me know what you think.

Chapter 6: Final telling started.

The next day passed with Harry waking up at noon but going back to sleep not long after words. Hermione had stayed by his side the whole time just standing there his hands clapped in hers while Lily when off to check on Cathay and to see where she could be of help around Hydra H.Q

The catacombs that the Hydra had nested in had three entries one to the south of the main camber that lead to a cave outside of London and where there food and other surplice where stored. The next was to the east this one lead into the city and the docks and sewers. And last was an Y junction where the short arms meet and then the long arm leads into the catacombs. All where worded and rigged with Muggle C4 for any unwelcome guest.

Lily was walking back when a young woman about a year younger than Harry walked up to her in her tattered robes "Are you Lily Potter?" she said softly while holding out a hand.

"Yes I am dear, is there something I can do for you?" Lily said taking the hand then starting to walk to the hospital area while listening to this girl.

"Well I'm Ginny Weasley and my mother asked me to find you and let you know that you and Harry can stay with us while you're here that is if you like." She said while keeping pace with Lily.

Lily smiled 'that and then you can get closer to Harry' she thought but said "Tell you mother that I'll be delighted to stay with you the moment Harry wakes up for more than a hour."

Ginny smiled and run off to see her mother and till her the good news while Lily walked into the hospital and up to Harry's bed where Hermione was still holding his hands and talking to him softly.

Lily looked at Harry to see that his eyes where open but only just "Hermione you can stop talking he's still out of it." Lily said walking over to behind Hermione and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"But his eyes?" Hermione said looking at the partly opened eyes.

"His in a trance, no doubt to help speed up his healing. Oh he can still hear and well remember everything you have said but do you want him to remember everything you have told him?" Lily said seating at the foot of the bed while still holding Hermione by the shoulder.

"I don't know, Lily.. I've never felt this way before about any one. It like I can tell him everything about me, things I haven't told anyone, not even Sirius. But also I can't because I'm afraid he'll turn me away." Hermione said looking at Harry's face a small smile on her face.

Lily smiled at Hermione "My dear you just described the way I feel about James even to this day." She said walking over to Harry's coat and pulling out 8 clips from within it.

One was the same light green rounds that one of his guns still had in it three where a light red marking them as his fire rounds, next was a light blue showing that as his holy rounds and last was two electric blue that Harry hadn't used yet. The last was empty.

"Lily what are those ones?" Hermione said walking around and picking up one of the electric blue clips and the green one while trying not to think about what Lily said.

Lily looked up and looks at the two clips Hermione had in her hands while pulling the two clips out of Harry's guns "The green is acid and the blue is electricity." She said starting to reload one of the empty clips with red rounds.

"How powerful are those?" Hermione said putting them down and then walking over to Harry's side again.

Lily looked up from the reloaded clip and then picked up the green one that had been fired a cupule of times "The acid is strong enough to burn through a two foot thick wall leaving a two foot wide hole. As for the electricity, that will stop your heart promptly."

Hermione looked at Harry then at Lily "Then why was my mother still standing after being shot with that acid round?" she said while thinking about what Lily said.

Lily was starting to reload the last empty clip with Holy rounds when she said, "I'm thinking that the leather she was wearing is protected against acid and fire I'll bet."

Before Hermione could say anything Molly and her daughter Ginny both walked in Ginny narrowing her eyes when she sees Hermione holding Harry's hand.

"Lily how have you been after all this time?" Molly said walking up to Lily and pulling her into a large hug then walking over to Harry and looked him over. "Is he going to be alright?"

Lily smiled and said "He'll be fine just a couple of hours and then he'll be demanding the firing range for a hour to make sure his aim is still fine." Lily finished say while loading the last of the bullets into the clip.

Molly looked at Lily to see if she was jockeying but the look in her eyes says that she was dead serious. She looked over at her daughter to see her glaring at Hermione who was still looking at Harry the concern in her eyes for all the world to see. "Ginny you talked me into letting Lily stay with us so you could try and get to Harry didn't you?" she said walking up to her daughter.

Ginny looked at her mother and lowered her eyes to the floor knowing that she had been caught. "But mum I thought that you and Lily could catch up on old times and I could show Harry around the place." She said softly while sneaking a look over at Hermione.

"Did it ever acquirer to you that Harry might have a girlfriend seeing that is what you're after isn't it?" Molly said leading her daughter out of the room while Lily smiled at the faked that what she had thought about Ginny was true she just wonted to bed Harry like so mean others.

Hermione just looked up and then back to Harry when he groaned and started to get up. "Harry, how are you felling?" she said seating next to him and helping him to seat up in bed.

"Like I was throw into a wall at high speeds, what I miss?" Harry said looking over at Hermione and then his mother.

Lily put down the clip and walked over to Harry "Well other then use being invited into the Weasley house nothing much but I don't wont you to worry about that." She said seating at the foot of the bed.

Harry nodded and looked over at Hermione and smiles a small smile "How did you do after finding out about your mother?" he said while reaching a hand up to her face.

Hermione's eyes watered right after Harry said this and her head was buried in to his shoulder with in a moment "Oh Harry no one deserves that fate not you not me and not my mother." She cried into his shoulder while Harry run a hand over her back and looking to his mother for help.

Lily shakes her head and mouths 'your on your own with this one.' Then left the two of them alone.

Harry watched his mother leave him with Hermione then reached up and held her on his arms trying to get her to care down while saying "I know no one deserves that fate and I well end her caused life for you Hermione so help me god I'll end it."

Hermione nodded into Harry's shoulder and then looked up at him "Thank you." She said softly then leaning forward, kissed him gentle on the lips.

Harry's eyes widened but after the shock wore off he returned the kiss unmindful that his mother was standing just in the doorway. Watching them with a small smile on her face Lily left knowing that Harry was about to be shown that there was more to life than the war.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione skipped into the Hospital area a smile on her face at what a great night she had with Harry in his bed. Walking pass Madam Pomfrey Hermione entered Harry's room to see his bed empty and Lily picking up his coat and other weapons both his guns where missing thole. "Where's Harry?" she said walking up to Lily who had just finished getting the last of Harry's weapons of the table.

"Don't worry dear his at the firing range and will meet you at your quarters for a rematch from last night what ever he meant by that." Lily said hiding her smile at the light blush that crossed Hermione's face and the knowledge about last night.

Hermione smiled and nodded then leaving the hospital area she walked over to the firing range which was right across from where she was just now.

Hermione was walking across the catwalk's that where over the range when she sees Ginny seating up a head her legs dangling over the edge of the walk watching one of the shooters with a red hat on.

"Ginny what are you doing here you hate Muggle weapons?" Hermione said walking over to her then seating down to watch as Harry fired three quick shoots cutting to pieces the target at the other end of the range.

Ginny looked up at Hermione "I was watching Harry while he was shooting but I don't know why his using those weapons I mean his a wizard right?" she said after Harry empty the clip he was using and started to reload.

"He is but he is also taught how to use Muggle weapons and martial arts while in China." Lily said walking up to the girls Harry's items under one arm and Cathay behind her so she could watch her brother shoot.

"But why I mean a wave of a wand and he can blow away the targets with out reloading like you have to do with those weapons." Ginny said as Harry turned and activated the moving targets setting.

Lily watched as Harry moved so he was side on and one arm stretched out in fount of him as targets popped up at random places around the firing range. "Ginny and you to Hermione have you seen a wand in Harry's items or on him at anytime?" she said as Harry fired at the targets beneath them.

Hermione started to go over all he memories of Harry while Ginny shacks her head. "You know now that you mention it Lily I haven't seen a wand on him at all. How is he casting any spells?" She said after finishing with her memories of last night seeing that Harry had been with out cloths at all then and no wand had shown up in his cloths.

Lily smiled "Hermione you're seen the tattoo on his shoulder blade right the left hand side one?" she said looking at Hermione who was turning a little pink in the face.

"Well I didn't get to sees his back last night." Hermione said softly while Ginny glared at her at over what she had done with Harry last night.

Lily gave a chuckle at this and then said. "Well if you had gotten him to lay on his back after you had finished with him you would have seen a blue dragon tattoo on that shoulder but unlike the one on his chest this one had a Chinese symbol for magic in its claws. And it's that is what gives him the power over magic that his does have." She finished saying, sitting next to the girls Cathay seating next to her.

Hermione thought about that for a moment then looking down at Harry who was reloading while some of the other snipers of the Hydras started to walk in and set up for there pratices. "But how did he get that tattoo then and how dose it work?" she said looking up and over at Lily.

Lily nodded "That is part of the story you have heard so far and I well till the rest tonight so bring Sirius and Minerva to Molly's place and I'll finish my store." With that Lily got to her feet and picking Cathay to her feet headed off to the Weasley's and her home.

Hermione nodded and looked back down at Harry who was finishing up and looking up at her a small smile on his face. "I've got to go Ginny see you tonight." Hermione said running to her quarters to meet Harry for the afternoon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius was walking alone the path to Hermione's room when Lily walked up to him later that evening "Lily how has your day been?" he said stopping in fount of her.

Lily looked at Sirius and smiled "Fine, ah if you don't mind me asking how protective of Hermione are you?"

Sirius thought about it for a moment "While I say about as much as any father of a only child, why?" he said back raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well if she was sleeping with someone what would you do?" Lily said moving slowly so she was standing in fount of Hermione's door which there where both standing in fount of now.

"Well I probably would take his head and mount it on my wall if he ever hurt her why if it might ask." Sirius said trying to get pass Lily who kept blocking his path.

"In that case I can't let you in there until Harry leaves." Lily said still blocking Sirius from the room.

"WHAT!" Sirius said trying to get by Lily "That's my daughter he's in there with and I well not have her suffer a broken heart if he dies against Voldemort you hear now out of the way Lily." He finished trying to push Lily out of the way.

The moment Sirius laid a hand on Lily she reached ups and drives a thumb into Sirius wriest and the nerves there. Then in the same move pulled his arm around to his back so now she was behind him but also giving a large amount of pain through his arm. "I well not let you destroy the only hope of Harry forgetting this war even if it's only for a few days I well let them do as there wish and you well do nothing to stop them you hear me Padfoot?" Lily snarled to Sirius through clinch teeth.

Sirius gritted his teeth and nodded as Lily let go of him "Fine but if he hurts her so help god I'll take it out of his hide, got it?" he said looking at Lily while rubbing his arm as she was walking away.

Lily stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. "You'll have to wait in line because I'll kill him for doing that to her but I think we can both take confect in the fact that Harry is like his father when ever he has show anything regarding the opposite sex. Now come on I have a story to finish at the Weasley's in two hours time."

Sirius looked at the door then started to walk over to Lily while saying "Where did you learn that move anyway?"

"Did you think Harry was the only one to be tough how to fight unarmed?" Lily said as they're walked down the hall and over to the Weasley's for the last part in Harry's past.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Molly was seating down in one of the chairs in the Weasley family area the chair like three others in this area where all moth eaten but where some of the most comfortable in the base. Across from her was Lily who was drinking a cup of tea and seating in the chair next to her was Sirius looking over a old book Molly had on the shelf.

Next to Molly was Ginny and one of her sons Ron with Bill and Fred where out on patrol and George in the Hospital area her other children killed over the years alone with her husband.

Last of all was Minerva who was seating next to Sirius, as they're all waited for Harry and Hermione to get to them for the last part of the tail of Harry and Lily's survival over the years.

Just then Harry walked in Hermione hanging off his arm a smile on her face "Sorry about being late." Harry said seating down next to his mother while looking around at everyone in the room.

Ron was looking at Harry with narrowed eyes seeing that he had been trying to get with Hermione for three years now and Harry had done it with in a day of meeting her. Ginny had the same look but aimed at Hermione for stealing Harry before he was even hers. Molly smiled at them both as Hermione seat down in fount of Harry her head resting on his good shoulder.

Lily nodded "That's alright." She looked around then seating back in her chair started her story again this time from the moment there landed in China.

Flashback.

"I can believe I booked a ticket to Chengdu." Lily said getting of the plan after landing in the city of Chengdu China Harry asleep on her hip.

Lily walked through the airport and thanks to a spell she had cast on her self she could understand everything that everyone was talking about. Getting out side Lily sore the mountains in the distance and smiled "How's my little one up to a climb?" she said to the still asleep Harry.

Two-hour's later found Harry and Lily out of the city a backpack full of food and mountain climbing equipment and heading west into the Chian Mountains

"I know this is not the best way to raise a child but it is safer then living in a city where Voldemort might find us." Lily said walking up a trail that was in the forest before the mountains.

Harry just gave a little chuckle and started to play with his mother's hair.

Lily nodded and started the long walk into the woods and the mountains after them.

Three years passed and Lily and Harry where hardly ever seen in the civilian areas near the mountains.

One day Lily was out side the little hut she had made with a little magic looking over at Harry who was playing with a toy Lily had given him for his birthday now three weeks ago. Near the hut was a large tree that was also where Lily was teaching Harry how to read and write but today was a Saturday so Lily was just watching her son play.

The hut was made from wood and was a single large room Lily and Harry sharing a bed seeing that it got cold in this mountains a table and cooking area was all that was in the hut everything else there did out side. A hot spring near by helped with the baths.

Lily smiled when Harry looked over at her with those eyes and that hair now to his shoulders seeing that getting haircuts was not on Lily's priority list. "Harry time to come in." Lily called while heading to the door.

Harry smiled and run over to his mother giving her a big hug while saying, "What's for dinner mum?"

Lily gave a laugh "How like your father thinking with his stomach and not his head come on I think we still have some rice and vegetables left from lunch." She said while leading Harry over to the kitchen table.

Later that night Lily was awake Harry curled up asleep next to her. She was thinking about that Halloween night three years ago now while running a hand through Harry's hair not noting that it was a full moon that night.

The wolf was seating at the edge of the clearing where the hut was build his eyes glowing a soft red behind him two cross-between wolf's and human where right behind there eyes showing the hunger unmatched by any person the hunger of fresh meat.

Lily seats up in bed the nightgown she was wearing was long slaved and made from wool being summer she didn't bother with jumpers and shirts for extra worth. Lily walked over to the sink and got a glass of water when she looked up she sees the glowing eyes of a werewolf looking at her from across the clearing as it and its pack mate started to run at the hut the wolf following not far behind.

"Harry" Lily called pulling out her wand and then running to the door holding it shut with a spell "Harry get up!" she called again when her son just rolled over.

The door gave a heave but still held the sound of a wolfs howl rang out after a second attack on the door and a answering howl was heard not long after "Dear god they're calling the rest of the pack." Lily said picking up a shoe and throwing it at her son who was still asleep even after the door was hit again this time the hinges started to crack

Harry looked up from the bed and was awake when the door was hit again this time the top hinge nearly came out of the wall "What do you need mum." He said throwing his weight on the door while Lily trying to repair the hinges.

"You know some times you're to much like your father now just hold that door." Lily said fixing the top hinge just as the bottom one come out of the wall and a clawed hand come throw the hole between the door and the doorframe.

Harry smiled at his mother when another wolf howl rang out the answering howl much closer this time. "Mum how many are there out there?" he said the fear in his voice.

Lily stepped on the hand then after fixing that hinge crouched down to help add her weight to the door "I don't know sweetie just hold that door and hope the sun beads them." She said wrapping an arm around Harry while pushing on the door as a third body was added to trying to open it.

There was a yelp of pain just after the next hit followed by another. Lily got to her feet and looked out the window in the clearing was three men all of them where in blue coats and hats two with Katana in hand the last with a whip. Across from them was at lest ten werewolves and five wolfs all looking at the men with fear in their eyes but also hunger.

Lily crunched back down and takes Harry into her arms "Its ok now I think help just got here." She said to the crying little boy in her arms.

There was another yelp of pain sounded the battle out side with more cries of pain from the wolf's then the men.

After a half-hour of fighter Lily jumped back from the door when someone knocked on it holding Harry close his head buried into her hip "Who's there?" Lily said her wand out and ready.

The door gave of a low blue glow then opened to a kind face his brown hair long and tried back his blue hat hiding one eye "How are you Miss?" he said in English with a Australian accent.

Lily still had her wand aimed at the man Harry hiding behind her "Its Mrs not Miss and I and my son am fine thank you now who are you?"

The man smiled. "Sorry I'm Red, Jack Red, and if I might say this is not a safe place any more so if you would like me and my friends can show you the way to our temple where those wolves can't get to you?" He said pulling his hat back showing clear blue eyes.

Lily looked behind Jack to see the whip using standing to one side one of his arms hanging at his side the other Katana user seating down gasping for breath. "Thank you, I'm Lily Potter and this is my son Harry." Lily said to Jack while waving her wand and gathering everything she and Harry had into her backpack.

Jack smiled at Harry and offered a hand while Lily finished packing "Hey Harry where's your dad?" he said when Harry takes the hand.

Lily lowered her head when Jack said this while Harry said softly so only Jack could just hear. "Voldemort killed him." His voice only just saying the name of his father killer.

Jack nodded and then picked up the backpack when Lily had finished packing "Come on it's a days walk away." He said also picking up Harry and lead the way out of the clearing with Lily right behind him and his two friends not far behind her.

It was noon before a brake was called for Lily who was out of breath after a few hours of climbing and walking in a west direction. "How much feather is it to this temple?" She said seating down while Jack put the sleeping Harry next to his mother and told his friends to scout ahead.

Jack smiled "Another three hours at this rate but then you can rest for a hour or two once there then if you like I can show you and Harry here around the place." He said pulling out some food and offering it to Lily.

"Thanks, well it be all right if Harry and I stay there?" Lily said eating the heath bar she was handed.

"I don't see why not the whole order of the Blue Dragon is being recalled so Voldemort doesn't get any of our orders secrets so two extra people aren't going to make a big diffrence." Jack said eating his own breakfast then handing one to Harry who woke up while talking to Lily.

Lily nodded and then started to ask about what has happened over the last three years while she was cut off from the wizarding world.

As it turned out Voldemort has taken Europe and most of Africa alone with half of Asia and was now starting to push across the Atlantic Ocean and heading for America in just three years. If he keeps this up he would have the whole world in his hands with in four years.

Lily looked down at this and sighed then getting to her feet started to head out with Jack running to catch up with her Harry on his back.

The rest of the trip when by with out tremble and the Temple come into sight. The Temple was the size of Hogwarts for the ground floor but was only three floors high. The grounds out side the main hall had main path leading up to the door and on both sides was large cheery trees full flower. The first floor was the training area complete with firing range. The next floor was the living area where the members would rest and have dinner and the top floor was the bedrooms and bathrooms thanks to a little magic.

Lily looked at the place with Harry standing next to her as there entered the main courtyard to see a old man about Dumbledore's age by the looks of it.

The old man was standing about 6 feet tall with broad shoulders. His white beard and hair was cut short his cloths where the same as Jack's and his friends but in red for both the coat and hat. His eyes where a soft brown other wise he was the same as any of his warriors in the blue dragon.

He looked at Lily and smiled when she had entered the main courtyard "Welcome to the Blue Dragon Temple my name is Chang Tonaka high master Chang Tonaka and who might be this lovely lady to gases the hall of this temple?"

Lily smiled at the man "I'm Lily Potter and this is my son Harry and if you are welling I would like to stay here until Harry come of age?" she said bowing to the man Harry standing next to her.

Chan smiled at Lily and nodded then taking her hand started to show her to her rooms and then the grounds of the Temple.


	7. Chapter 7: Attack and Defines

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way so shape or form I wish I did but I don't

A/N: OK people this is the last chapter for this one for a little while sorry to say as I am working on other work and fics and I can't seem to deside where to go with this one at the moment sorry to say so its going on hold for a little while but I promise you now that I well finish it just not now. Sorry and don't shoot me.

Chapter 7: Attack and Defines.

Lily stopped talking to look around the room. Molly was looking down at Harry who was still on the floor Hermione seating in his lap. Ginny had a far off look on her face Ron also had a far off look on his face Sirius and Minerva where both looking at each other with questioning looks on their faces.

After Lily looked around she was about to start talking again when Bill Weasley came running in "Sirius Vampire's in the sewers alone with Ghouls and Dementors." He said running over to Sirius.

"What! How far away were they?" Sirius said getting to his feet, as did everyone else.

"I say a hour with how slow there moving making sure the tunnels are safe before advancing." Bill said leading the way out of the Weasley area everyone following him over to the war room.

Sirius nodded and looked down at the map after entering the war room the map showed the four entrances of the catacombs "Which way are they're coming from Bill?" Sirius said after looking at the map for a moment.

"The North and West tunnels but the east one could have some there as well the portal has yet to get back to us but I did recall all the portal's in the west and north tunnels." Bill said pointing to the two tunnels.

"All right get someone into the east tunnels and find out what happened to the people down there if there dead seal that tunnel if there alive get them out of there then seal it. As for the other two " Sirius said looking at the Y junction "Hold them at the junction point at all costs while we get everyone out of here and into the Hills who is a non combatant." He finished pointing to the point in the Y tunnel.

Lily walked up and takes a look at Sirius battle plan "Where do Harry and I come in?" She said looking at the plan to see that Hermione and the Weasley girls where in charge of evacuating the base while most of the other fighter where posted near the entrains to the Y junction.

"I wont you two to be the first out of this place in the first group." Sirius said looking at Lily and Harry who was already looking over his weapons.

"Sirius Harry and I are both called Masters in the Blue Dragon order Harry here being one rank below High master while I am a master now where are we posted?" Lily said as Harry loaded one of his holy clips in to one of those guns while the other one was loaded with fire rounds.

"Fine take the North tunnel with some of the other people with you." Sirius said while looking at Hermione "And don't you dear try saying your staying with Harry because you are heading the evacuating with Molly and Ginny now move out."

Just as everyone was about to go Harry asked "Did anyone catch who was the master Vampire out there?"

Bill looked up and said "The Lawyer." While looking at Harry then Hermione.

Harry nodded and started to walk off while saying "Take the people you would have given me and put them somewhere else I'm going out there and taking care of a old promise." And before anyone could say anything Harry had vanished out of the room and over to the Y junction and then down the north tunnel.

Hermione looked to Lily when Harry had left a worried look on her face.

Lily sacks her head. "His doing this in part for you Hermione because the master vampire out there is the same one form what I've been told that attack us the other day and that means your mother is out there to and he did say he would finish her for you." She said while placing a hand on Cathay's head.

Hermione nodded and walked out of the room and to her post to help with the evacuation of her home.

Sirius looked over to Lily then and so on one else would hear "Can he take the master the way he is?"

Lily smiled "I can grantee it now I'll take care of the west tunnel while you help with the evacuation of this place." She said walking out of the room and taking anyone whom had a weapon on them with her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was walking down the north Tunnel one gun in hand the other hand holding what looked like a little ball of light.

After a while Harry started to hear the sound of eating and he know what was eating in this area.

Around the corner were 10 human like monsters their flesh was drawn tight across visible bone's and glowing hot coals for eyes in their sunken sockets all of them where in rages that did little to hid what sex there were in life.

Harry reached into this coat and pulled out his whip and then just as one of them spotted him he said a word under his breath and the whip court fire. He bore it across and up taking the first ghoul across the chest while says a soft prays to the poor soul that was the ghouls dinner.

The first Ghoul stopped the moment the whip hit and then fell in two defiant directions top half to the left the bottom to the right.

Harry moving as fast as he could cut the next three ghouls in half or taking there heads but one of them did get close and tried to bit Harry in his right shoulder. However the ghoul stopped and went limp as Harry drove his dagger into its mouth and into the brain. The foul breaths hitting him in the face before it when limp and fall to the ground leaving five left as his whip came around to take another.

"Why do you things eat what you kill." Harry said cutting the last few to paces with his whip before moving on into the sewers only to walk into a small army of Lesser Vampires. "Well this just keeps getting better and better." Harry said bring his whip and dagger to the ready.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily Potter was by nature a genteel woman but when her young where in danger she was a wild as any tiger to protect her young and at the moment this attack farce was threatening the young people of the Hydra compound including her own son and now daughter.

Looking out across the west tunnel Lily watched as the first wave of Ghouls came running strait at the sandbag wall the Muggle troops had rigid up the moment the attack alarm had sounded. Before the ghouls were four people running as fast as there could to stay ahead of the ghouls. Two of them would stop every now and then to fire there M16 down the hall hoping to slow down the attacks giving the two wizards in the team more time to get ahead. Where append there would turn and fire any spells down the hall giving there Muggle friends time to catch up and then repeat the same thing over and over until there all jumped over the wall.

The moment the team jumped over the wall all the Muggles on that wall raised up and started firing with their M16 and other aromatic weapons into the army of the ghouls. When there would run out of ammo there would duck down and the wizards and witches on the wall would jump up and fire spells at the undead while the Muggles reloaded their weapons.

Lily nodded at the attack plan by this team and then looked over at the north wall to see the last of the sandbags being placed and then the first portal come running up to them another one right behind them.

Not long after the lasts team came over the wall more ghouls and Vampires came at the wall the Muggles firing as fast as there could while the wizards and witches on that wall tried to take out the vampires before there got to the wall.

Crouching down to one of the portal wizard who turned out to be Fred Weasley said "Anyone else out there?" pointing to the north tunnel with one hand the other holding her dagger turned Katana.

Fred looked up his face covered in sewerage and mud said "If there are thing they're dead seeing that it nothing but undead out they're now."

Lily nodded and then jumped up onto the north wall her Katana working over time to cut Vampire and Ghouls heads from shoulders giving the defenders a chance of holding this wall now.

Just then an explosion rang out across the catacombs as the east tunnel was sealed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius throw the detonator down and then started to walk away the wizards and witches there running up to start melding the rocks to gather forming one great big rock.

No one had made it from the east tunnels only the runner he had sent had come back reporting that Dementors had complete run of that area alone with Death Eaters.

Running around Sirius where the Muggles that would have been posted at the east tunnel but where now running to the North West tunnel junction to help hold the attacks back longer for there family's to get away.

Hermione came running up to Sirius just then "The south part of the living area is clear and the west is starting the north is still getting everything to gather and the east is only just getting of there back sides to move." She said holding her wand in one hand and a megaphone in the other.

"How's the hospital area and training school going?" Sirius said still walking over to the north tunnel junction.

Hermione walking next to Sirius said "Madam Pomfrey well be out with Hagrid with in a hour with everything that isn't nailed down or on fire. As for the training school Minerva is heading that area while Flitwick is helping with the living area."

Sirius nodded then looking at Hermione "I wont you out of here as so as possible you hear me after all Harry might kill me if anything happens to you." He said with a smile at the now pink Hermione.

Hermione looked at the man who was like a father to her "Same to you or I'll bring you back then kill you again if you die out there today." She said giving Sirius a quick hug then run of into the living area to help as best she could.

Sirius nodded and than started to run to the north junction as the sound of gunfire and spells got louder.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was breathing heavily after taking on the tunnel way full of Undead but they're just kept coming. "I'm not dead yet." Harry said turning his dagger into the Katana form and starting to lay into the Vampires and ghouls that got with in range of his weapons whip in one hand Katana on the other.

Just then a voice started to sing up ahead and Harry groaned this master was a player in other word he played with his food. "One two I'm coming for you, three four better lock you door, five six take a crucifix, seven eight stay up late, nine ten going to drink again." The song when over and over again as the Lawyer walked around the corner a long sword in one hand.

"Well I must say this you singing voice sucks" Harry said the Lawyer was standing at the other end of the tunnel the Ghouls and lesser Vampires stopping there attack at the masters command.

The Lawyer smiled showing his fangs "Well if it isn't the little blue dragon, you going to beg now for you life like so many others before you?"

"No but I have a bet if you like, if I win I get safe passage to my lines if you win you get my blood and my body sound fair?" Harry said putting away his whip.

The Lawyer nodded "Sounds fair seeing that I'll add you to my armies ranks and then make you kill all your loved one." He said getting into a combat crouch.

Harry nodded and get into his ready protean and said just before charging "I'm still breathing so don't count on me going down easily."

Lawyer smiled and charged himself his sword coming around for Harry's head while Harry's Katana blocked the attack both of them held there weapons like that while the eco of the two blades rang out through out the sewer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily looked up at the sound that rang out over the battle taking place what with Death Eaters now behind the Undead firing spells at anyone visible for more than a second.

"Be careful Harry." Lily said turning and taking another Ghoul head while seeing what the line was looking like.

The west line was being hard pressed by Death Eaters and their undead friends alone with Dementors now starting to head to the fount of them all. The North wall was not much better but it was holding.

"Sirius." Lily called over to the west wall where Sirius was taking out one of the Death Eaters that had already taken out four of the defenders and was now trying to blast a hole in the wall.

After killing the Death Eater Sirius jumped down and run up Lily who was at the table that showed where everyone was meant to be "You called?"

"Yes from what I just heard Harry is in combat with the master Vampire or a Death Eater down the north tunnel meaning we can either expect more troops from that passage soon or Harry himself." Lily said pointing her finger alone the North tunnel until the first turn. "I just wont to worn you that we might have to fall back to the bottom half of this Y or even to where it enters the camber." She finished pointing to the areas on the map.

"Ok I'll let everyone know but if you don't mind me asking how do you know Harry's fighting one of the heads of this attack." Sirius said but got his answer when another ringing sound came from the North cave. "Never mind." He said heading over to the west wall and started to till all of them about the move soon.

Lily nodded and headed back to the North wall and also told the people there while saying a small pray for Harry.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was standing next to the tunnel that would lead to the woods out side of London listen to the battle-taking place on the other side of the chamber the wounded starting to pass her as the battle started to heat up.

Ginny walked up then a soft smile on her face "Hermione a report from the forward team ahead of this lot there was Death Eaters but the Rangers took care of them."

Hermione nodded "Good thing we did send them ahead of the main group." She said looking back on the main battle. "I wonder if Sirius and Lily are alright?"

Ginny followed her lone of sight "Aren't you worried about Harry?" She said looking at Hermione.

"No because I just know he well come back to me after this." Hermione said looking back at the line of people fleeing their homes.

Ginny nodded and when back to her post leaving Hermione to think about how the battle was going and what Harry was doing now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry jumped back for the latest attack lunched by the Lawyer while his own sword lashed out and tacks a light cut into the Master Vampires shoulder.

The Lawyer looked at the wound then over at Harry taking in the now hanging right arm after reopening the wounds there but Harry was still using the arm just not a much as he would have if it was fine. "I'll give you this much Human you're the first to ever cut me in over a 100 years." He said bring his sword up and down in one move.

"Why thank you kind sir." Harry said blocking the attack then in one move pulled out one of his guns and fired with his right arm.

The Lawyer not expiating this fell back when his kneecap was blown off and the lower half of his leg fell into the sewerage while he landed on his left leg holding his balance like he still had both legs. "You son of a bitch!" He said looking at the damage to see that it was a holy bullet the same kind that Harry had used on him the other day meaning he would have to use some of his magic to replace the leg not just wait for it to grow back.

Harry's eye when flat as he fired another three shots at the Lawyer taking him in the chest with one but the others missed "Don't ever call my mother that and you didn't say anything about not using guns." He said bring his sword up and ready for the next attack.

"True so I'll let that one slid now let's get back to it." The Lawyer said jumping back at Harry his sword up high.

Harry nodded and blacked the attack with his gun while his sword came out fast and hard at the master's head.

The Lawyer ducked and then fell back only to jump back at Harry and attack him with a high low combo.

Harry stepped back but to late as the sword drove through his left leg and outs the other side. "AHHH shit!" Harry cursed as he got out of range to look at the damage. "Well I say where even both with out a leg." He said after trying off the cut while the Lawyer looked over his shoulder.

"That was the idea now can we continue?" The Lawyer said brings his weapon to the ready before him.

Harry finished trying off the cut then also get ready still having one gun out and ready his Katana held in the other hand.

There both waited for a while before Harry lead the attack this time their blades ringing together through out the sewers.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily cried out at that time as one of the Ghouls racked a clawed hand alone her leg while also one piece of the wall started to fall under the weight of all the Ghouls body's.

Sirius caught Lily before she was pulled into the horde of hunger undead and dragged her over the second wall now ready. Both the West and North fighter garbed there comrades in arms and started to run to the now defines position while the old east tunnel defenders covered them.

"Lily you all right?" Sirius said jumping over the wall where some med-witches where waiting to take the wounded out of this fight.

Lily looked at the bleeding wound and then at Sirius "Just pitchy." She said pulling up the left hand sleeve of her turtleneck to show a leather bracer with hundreds of little needles along it.

Sirius looked at Lily as she pulled one of the needles out of its resting-place then drives it into a spot in her leg just above her wound. The bleeding stopped and the leg moved fin when Lily moved it almost like it was never damaged. "What did you do Lily/" Sirius said watching as Lily pulled her sleeve back down hiding the needles from very again.

"Just a bit of acupuncture point, you see Harry was tough combat and I was tough healing by the Blue Dragons." Lily said starting to walk back to the wall as the defenders started to fight more hard then ever seeing that after this wall the enemy would be inside the compound.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was breath heavily while the Lawyer was standing across from him missing his right hand now thanks to Harry's sword while Harry had a now cut alone his chest.

"You know for a Human your one pain in the ass to kill." The Lawyer said getting ready for the next attack.

Harry smiled and also got ready saving his breath for the fight 'got to finish this now he'll kill me in the next two attacks if I don't him first.' Harry thought blocking the next attack.

The Lawyer smiled as he bore his bloodily stump of a hand up to hit Harry in the head but Harry stopped the attack with the point of his gun. "You wouldn't?" The Lawyer said watching as Harry drove the gunpoint deep into the wound and smiled.

"Whine bet?" Harry said pulling the trigger and blowing the Lawyers arm off at the shoulder while also bring his sword up and out hitting him in the upper leg.

The Lawyer fell to his knee in shock that this human had just taken his arm and also dropped him to his knees in one move.

Harry stood over the Lawyer and sighed, "The match is mine my opponent and take my name to hell with you for it is Harry James Potter." Harry said bring his sword up and around taking the Lawyers head from his shoulder where it turned to dust before hitting the ground.

The Ghouls and Lesser Vampire all bowed out of the way clearing a path for Harry back to his lines when he turned around and started to walk away.

Harry nodded and started to walk back to his lines as some of the Vampires and Ghouls formed up around him like a honor guard escorting him to his lines as was part of the deal with there master.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily watched as one of the Death Eaters turned around and started to fire a spell down the north Tunnel but was stopped when a Lesser Vampire jumped up and tore out his throat with its long fingernails. The other Death Eater's that was about to cast a spell down the tunnel all stopped in shock and the snipers in Sirius group attack taking most of them out but stopped when Lily called out. "Stop shouting and get a healer up here fast."

The defenders stop and watch in shock as the whole attack force fell back from there line and a red coated and hat person limped up to there wall one arm hanging at his side while the other let his sword drag alone the ground.

Sirius jumped over the wall and in one move picked Harry up with out dropping his sword or gun then run back to his line and climbed over the wall just as the attacks charged there line again.

Lily not paying attrition to the battle helps Sirius carry Harry over to the healers while placing a needle in his nick numbing his body all over and when there got him to the healer Sirius placed Harry on his side.

The heal looked Harry over and was about to remove the needle when Lily said "Leave that there and just do what you can with the rest of those wounds." Then got to her feet and headed back to the battle seeing that Harry would have to be stabilized before moving any where else.

Sirius looked at the heal and nodded before going back him self with out noticing Hermione run up to report that the Hydra compound was now abandoned.

Hermione came running up in time to see Sirius start to walk back to the fight leaving Harry laying on his side while the healer work over time to stop the blood flow that was now running. Harry had passed out and the power he was using to stop the flow was gone now.

Hermione was about to head over to Harry but stopped and then biting her lip run up to Sirius and said "The evacuating complete its just you lot left in here."

Sirius nodded and looked over at Harry and called out to the healer "How long before he can be moved?"

The healer a young woman in her early twenties called back "Ten minutes and that's only if I can stop this blood flow." Her hand moving in a blur trying to stopping the blood where ever passable.

Hermione looked at Sirius then run up to the healer and added her own healing spells to the mix to help speed up the time it would take.

Lily had heard this and was now fighting with renewed straight to buy more time for her son to heal.

The fighting lasted another 15 minutes before the healer's started to take all the crackle injures away Harry and Hermione ammine them.

Sirius nodded and then yelled out for all the troops to hear "Flashers."

All the Muggles with grandad launchers pulled out a white shell while all the wizards and witches bore their wands up above their heads.

Lily seeing this jumped off the wall and started to run as did everyone who was not using a wand or grandad launcher.

"Now" Sirius yelled when the first Ghoul climbed over the wall.

Everyone still at the wall fired or yelled the spell and a blinding flash of light when off. A screams of pain rang out from the enemy ranks as Vampires and Death Eaters where blinded Ghouls falling over them self's in the lot while Sirius and the remanding forces started to run.

Lily held up a hand and started to count to 30 while holding the detonator for that tunnel in the raised hand. When she hit the 30 mark she pushed the trigger blowing the roof out of the North Tunnel but not the west meaning the Death Eaters had disarmed the bombs there but at lest now there would get a fighting change to get out of here.

Sirius walked out of the dust cloud and over to Lily "Next time wait for the count of 40 then blow up the tunnel." He said as the other fighters started to walk out and then start to run down the south Tunnel Lily and Sirius going last of them all.


End file.
